


A Powerful Patronus

by insynchlikeharmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insynchlikeharmony/pseuds/insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Yet another short HxHr drabble. Takes place in POA!





	A Powerful Patronus

"You conjured up a patronus that drove away all those dementors! That's very, very advanced magic!"

"I know, Hermione. Lupin helped - I'm glad it came through tonight." he replied.

"Harry, I've read about producing a patronus and you need a really happy memory. That was more than a normal patronus, too! What was your memory?" Hermione inquired.

"Actually, it wasn't just one memory. It was more of a collage; a clip show... I don't know how to describe it, but it filled me up with this joyful feeling and I felt like no dementor stood a chance," he said slowly.

"But if it wasn't a certain memory, Harry, what was so special about the memories you did think of?" "They were about you..."

Silence. The wind picked up, creating a charge in the air.

"Me? Why would that create something so powerful?" she asked genuinely.

"Hermione, you're the brightest witch of our year... no, our generation! Surely your brain is telling you something."

Searching his eyes for affirmation of her thoughts, she kissed him. He kissed back. Hermione always knew what memory she would use if she encountered dementors anytime soon.


End file.
